Hysterical Carnage Prologue
by Tommy Cutlass
Summary: After being ripped apart in space by the hero known as Sentry. Cletus Kasady and his symbiotic partner known as Carnage split apart. Needing to find a new host, it quickly attaches itself to a nearby shuttle and uses it to crash in Gotham City river.
1. Chapter 1

An endless sea of black, filled with billions upon billions of white lights. The silence is broken by the roar of an engine, a white and black space shuttle sails through the black ocean known as space, the ship is seen with a large "W" insignia on the side of it. Being controlled from the inside of the ship are two pilots.

"Gotham base, come in Gotham base this is Leondus I. We've reached our destination, awaiting further orders." A female pilot said into a microphone, she then leaned back in her seat as she gazed out the window into space. "It's amazing isn't Jace?" the woman questioned in a soft voice as she admired the glistening stars, "yeah Fiona it is, I still can't believe we were chosen as the first space pilots for Wayne industries." Jace replied as the two continued to gaze.

A loud crash was heard on the side of the ship, "what was that?" Fiona questioned as she unbuckled herself and floated towards the hull of the ship. "Be careful!" Jace said as he watched her float away till she was no longer visible. The silence of the ship was chilling, making fiona's skin crawl as she continued on, "what am I doing? I'm sure it was nothing just a small meteor bouncing off of us, nothing to really harm the ship." She said as she paused and scanned the area, all to be seen were dark chords and pipes along with the supply of food they brought along for their trip. Fiona smiled with relief as she turned around and headed back towards the cockpit, as she turned out of her peripheral vision she saw what appeared to be a shadow streak across dark wall, she shook her head in disbelief of what she saw "I'm starting to lose my mind out here already" she laughed to herself as she pressed forward.

As she reentered the cockpit she was greeted with a warm and concerned smile from Jace. "Oh, glad your back I was getting worried" jace said, smiling at Fiona adoring every little thing about her. "Stop staring at me like that, I was only gone five minutes" she said with a chuckle as the two got back to work, several minutes had gone by, silence echoed throughout the ship before jace stood up with his palms firmly on the control desk. "Fiona listen, I have to say this now or I might never do it. These past couple years working with you have been some of the happiest moments of my life, and it made me realize how much I truly lo-" jace was saying before being interrupted by Fiona, as she pressed her finger against his lips. "Shut up and kiss me" she said as she slowly closed her eyes and began to lean in towards him, jace imitated the two then became just inches away from connecting when a splattering noise was heard behind them.

"What was that?" Fiona said jumping up quickly from her previous stance, leaving jace with his eyes closed and lips still puckered. "I'm serious Jace, get up!" Jace then stood up, with a look of disappointment bestowed upon his face, the two began to walk towards where the sound was heard, as they get closer to the mystery noise, Fiona leads the two "i- is tha- that blood?" She questioned as jace peeked his head over behind fiona's shoulder and looked upon the crimson colored liquid that lay upon the floor of the ship "shouldn't it be floating?" jace asked as Fiona smacked her forehead and then wiped her face downwards. "Of all the people to get stuck in space with, I get you. But your lucky your cute, the reason it's on the floor and the reason we were able to walk to it, and walk to everywhere else in the cockpit is because the gravity is on in this part of the ship." She replied as jace began rubbing the back of his head bashfully "I see, I guess it slipped my mind. But as you were saying it does look like blood, but one thing gets me…what are those black streaks in it?" "Oil mayb-" Fiona started replying as a look of horror shot across jace's face, she then turned around to see that the small puddle of what appeared to be blood had risen up behind her, before she could even react it had fallen on her like a wave slamming against water.

"FIONA!" Jace cried as he helplessly watched her be consumed by this liquid creature, as it cover her motionless body on the floor, it appeared as if her skin was now absorbing the blood-like liquid into her skin like a sponge, until it had completely vanished from sight. "F-f-fiona? Are you alright?" Jace questioned reaching his hand out to her, suddenly her head sprung up with a sinister grin upon her face, "never better!" She replied with her voice, but also as if another voice was speaking along with her at the same time. Now with the same devilish grin, it looked now as if her hand was, morphing into a blade-like weapon she then swung at jace, severing his hand from his arm. He jumped back and screamed in agony holding his severed arm crawling backwards, blood leaking out from his arm. Her arm now covered in the same crimson and black liquid which was on the ground, she then proceeded to walk slowly towards jace with the same chilling smile from before. "Now, how about that kiss? Ha!" she questioned as she then stabbed him through his chest, killing him instantly. "Well that was fun while it lasted, now let's see where are we headed?" she said to herself as she began to punch in keys on blood splattered keyboard "the moon? Been there done that, let's make it back to earth…but to where? Back to the rotten apple, no scratch that, I hate that place I never want to deal with that stinkin' city again. I can't kill in peace there with the stupid Wall-crawler, trying to always be the do-gooder he is, weakling. Then I'd have to deal with dear old "Dad" being obsessed with the web-head and trying to stop me just to kill him, jerk…I could go back to Kasady…no kasady was weak, I need a new host."

Continuing punching in keys, she stumbled across a "return to base" command "hmm where are we from?" she asked, as she began scanning the screen "Gotham? Never heard of the place, but I bet I could do a lot of serious Carnage there!" she said with a grin as she sent the ship back to earth, quickly she got up from the chair and began to walk towards the back of the ship, stepping over the lifeless body of jace. "It's about to get really hot in this cockpit, better make ourselves scarce." She said to herself as he continued towards the back. Making to the back she fit herself into a small compartment, to keep her away from the head. "Ever since that overpowered nut-job Sentry left me here to die, I've been drifting in this hell hole, but now I've got a way home, well should I say a new home." She thought to herself, After breaking through earth's atmosphere the ship landed in Gotham river, where she fled the ship and swam to shore.

She pressed onward, for whatever creature had a hold over her to find a new suitable host for, when suddenly he came to an immediate stop, lifting her head high in the air as if he were smelling an aroma in the air "blood" she said almost as a shark smells blood in the water. She followed the scent which led her to a tall very slender man in an all white outfit. She stopped and stared at the man from a distance so she would not be seen, almost as if she were admiring him."He reeks of death, so much blood and slaughter in his very soul, and his skin is as white as the souls that probably try to haunt him for the crimes he's committed. He will be mine! He will be apart of Carnage!" Carnage said as he then proceeded to kill Fiona the inside, stabbing her heart and left her body quickly slithering to his new target, his new host, his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of sheets rustling together was all that was heard through the night. Following the sounds it led to a room, with one bed and a man laying upon it. The man was very tall and slender, he wore a white tshirt, with white pants and matching slippers. Oddly enough his skin matched his outfit as well, as white as snow he had emerald green hair that was slicked back with one strand hanging in the front, his eyes also matched his smile. A cold smile stretched across the man's face, appearing to have red lipstick, the man cupped his hands as he stared at the ceiling with his smile "i'm bored, and i've only been here a few days and nothing exciting has happened. No parties, no crazed teenage girls showing their breasts and no mayhem, oh how i long for Carnage to happen in this place." The man sad as he sat up and sat at the edge of his bed "I know, i'll start the party myself, with me as the host HAHAHA!" He began laughing which echoed through the halls.

Joker then proceeded to rise from his bed, he walked slowly to his door with his smile bearing from ear to ear. On the wall beside the door joker placed his hand on one of the tile and pressed it, the tile then lifted like an electronic door, inside was a key which joker then used to unlock his door. After opening poked his head out the door and scanned both sides of the hallway, he then stepped out of his room and walked down the corridor. "Am I really the only one who is trying to break out today? How can I throw a party if no one wants to go, this just wont do" he said to his self as he walked through the dark hallway, where only one light flickered on and off. He continued till he approached other rooms, joker peeked inside of the room "Harvey? Harvey are you in there, I know we've never been on the best of terms but lets that past us for about 20 minutes until I decide I m tired of looking at the ugly side of your face. Then I ll try and blow your brains out, ha! What do ya say?" Joker said as he paused and waited for a reply but to no avail, "hmm he must not be here, hmm who else is fun? Nigma?, Crane?, Black Mask? No I guess it'll just me and the bats, hmm I should i grab Harley I haven't gave her a good lickin in about two days." Joker grinned as he jumped off the cell door and continued walking down the hall whistling.

Upon arriving to the next part of the hallway, was a guards booth, where a guard was at his post sleeping. Joker crept up behind him "sleeping on the job?...well if your gonna rest at least lets make it a good one...one you can smile about later." He whispered as he placed his cold pale hands upon the guards head, instantly he awoke, with a mirror in front of him. All he saw in the dark reflection were white hands on his head and a gruesome smile behind him, "oh God!" The guard said as he closed his eyes "never met the guy, probably never will, so give him my regards." Joker replied as he snapped the guards neck, now that we got you asleep, now for that smile he said. As he then grabbed two thumb-tacs off the bulletin board, and placed them in the dead guards face pinning his cheeks up to make him smile, "perfect! What a kodak moment, if mom could see you now, she'd burst into tears she'd be so happy, hahahahaha" he broke out into laughter as he took the guards gun and pressed on.

Joker continued on through the castle-like building known as Arkham, leaving a trail of dead bodies in his wake, consisting of guards and inmates. To joker they were all either in his way, or people who looked like they could use a smile. Finally making to Harley's room joker then noticed the door was already cracked open, he pushed it open all the way "Harley grab your thing's were leaving!" He said as he entered the room to see it was empty, looking to his left he noticed a trail of blood on the wall leading down to a guard s body on the floor. Next to the body there was a small note on the wall written in the guards blood, it read. "Dear Mistah J, sorry I left without you puddin but I wanted to make the place look nice and spiffy for you when got home love, Harley." Joker grinned as he stood up "clever girl, to bad I might have to break her legs for leaving without me ha. Well I suppose It s time to get out this dump, to bad no one was having as much fun as me, everyone was stiff dead. While I was the life of the party!" Joker said as he threw his arms into the air with a smile from ear to ear, laughing as he left the empty cell and went towards the nearest exit.

As Joker exited the dark castle known as Arkham Asylum, he began walking down the jagged broken road as he saw out the corner of his eye what appeared to be a space shuttle crashed in the water. "Geez they ll give licenses to anyone these days, and they say I m crazy, ha." He said to himself as he continued to walk. The sound of tree bark breaking could be heard through the silent night, joker turned around to see a figure sitting on a tree silhouetted by the dark of the tree. The figure appeared to look like a demon with pointed horns. "Already bats baby? I haven't even set the decorations for the party. Come back in a couple days when I've had time to put some blood on the wall's." Joker said with a smile as he stared at the shaded figure, "hmm no threat's tonight bats? Oooh you must be really angry tonight hoohoo." He continued to taunt as he stuck his tongue out at the figure and continued walking down the broken road. A loud thud was heard hitting the ground behind joker, he then turned with a smile. "Finally going to show some initia- Hey your not Batman! By the ghost of boy wonder #2 what are you?" Joker questioned as he stared upon the red and black liquid figure, it appeared to be staring back as it let out a type of a muffled growl it leaped upon joker.

Joker then began to frantically laugh, as he gripped his hair and walk further into the road, where he was almost hit by an ambulance coming, it swerved off the road and tipped onto it s side while crashing into the side of the asylum. The driver awoke to his passenger still unconscious, both bleeding from the head, the driver tried to unbuckle his seat as he heard the rear door open. He turned to see a pair of legs standing at the opened door and a dark gritty voice was heard. "Doctor, the surgeon is in, hehehehe." the figure said as it entered the ambulance and closed the door behind him where screaming soon followed from the crashed vehicle.


End file.
